


Midnight

by remi199999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross - Freeform, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi199999/pseuds/remi199999
Summary: 先是人類（或Asgardian），然後才是英雄。ABO嘛……這樣分級標個M應該是可以……小夥伴說我應該調低分級 QQ
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是個祭品。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來想速速聊個天，再來這樣那樣一下就結束了，  
> 結果……

儘管不一定會就寢，Bruce習慣在半夜沖壺睡前茶。原本很享受深夜的寂靜，近期倒讓他憂慮地無法停止思考。自制力向來絕佳，興許是緊繃狀態的極限，卻突然難以抵抗竄進腦海、不合時宜的思緒，猶豫地停下開火的動作，轉頭瞧瞧空無一人的起居室。

「——F.R.I.D.A.Y.，Thor睡了嗎？」

「Mr. Odinson還在老地方，Dr. Banner。」

捏了捏鼻樑，Bruce為人工智慧的回答深深地嘆氣，隨後倒掉鍋裡的水。

◎

將瀰漫著香氣的熱巧克力斟滿兩個杯子，Bruce草草收拾完畢，把馬克杯放在起居室的矮桌上，再走到落地窗旁，看著長凳上那個穿得不是特別暖的雷神。記憶中的雷神從來不受地球的天氣影響，穿得最多的時候，是在Tony舉辦的宴會或派對上。如今或許不希望獲得多餘的關心，才穿上最低限度可以忍受的保暖衣物。

基於禮節，基於理解，基於所有人的狀況都不好，他應該讓Thor獨處，他不應該特別擔心Thor。待在復仇者聯盟總部的英雄們為了這次慘敗進行了許多討論和爭執。他想復仇者們從前經常這樣，包含他不在地球的時候——他想無論當時發生了什麼，即使難以置信，如今於事無補。無論哪一次，他們都得先處理自己，若不先收拾自己破碎的心靈，永遠無法取得共識。

然而身為被標記的Omega，即使Alpha一聲不吭，他仍舊能感受Alpha的情緒低落，也曉得Alpha一直在等待他。這從來不是他期望的發展。在Sakaar的相遇與被誘發的發情期，他不禁主動要求Alpha標記他。他甚至不清楚Thor在他心中的地位迅速超越Natasha，卻差Tony一點點，是被Omega的本能驅使，或者僅僅一起太空旅行的經歷，讓他產生錯覺——錯誤的渴望。

他明白不該在這個時候越過那條線，卻無法抑制自己擔心Thor。即使是雷神，即使是Asgard的國王，即使向來寬容樂觀勇敢，都無法承受短時間內失去那麼多。更何況，Thor沒有在他十分怪異焦慮的時候拋下他，他想他約莫沒有其他選擇。

輕輕拉開落地窗，Bruce緩緩朝Thor走近，雷神沒有察覺似地紋絲不動。伸手即將接觸到Alpha之前，遲疑地確認沒有排斥的情緒，才撥開雷神頭上和肩上的雪花，蹲下握住Thor交握的雙手。彷彿為了Alpha同意接觸鬆一口氣，又像為了Alpha仍舊暖和而彎起唇線。

「Thor，我們進去好嗎？」

低頭望向穿著單薄的Bruce，Thor皺起眉頭，輕輕握住了那不受寒冷影響的掌指。

擅長理解情緒，不代表Bruce善於猜測心思。他不明白，卻曉得Thor應允。起身牽著Alpha走進室內，掌心傳來的溫度讓他忍不住分心——甚至在他們更親密的時候，他都以為是發情期讓他熱得彷彿融化成一灘水。及時拉回思緒，將雷神安置在沙發上，拿起先前放置於椅背上的毛巾，擦拭融化的雪水，才把其中一杯熱巧克力塞進雷神的手裡，確保馬克杯不會在他鬆手後撒落在地毯上。

忽略Alpha眼底閃爍的情緒，Bruce把毛巾放在單人沙發的扶手上，像在實驗室那樣，拿著馬克杯坐在沙發的另一邊，請人工智慧幫忙開啟虛擬螢幕，開始中斷的工作。等到喝完逐漸冷卻的巧克力，舔了舔嘴，這才想起沙發上還有另外一個人——一個外星人，轉過頭迎向那熱切專注的目光，隨即移開視線，迅速地存檔和關閉虛擬螢幕，朝馬克杯胡亂比劃。

「呃，我、我該去睡一會了。」

逃到流理台前裝模作樣地沖洗杯子，Bruce對自己的表現感到絕望。他從來都不想以這種方式傷害對他抱著期望的Alpha，卻無法抑制心慌，無法克制逃走的衝動。尚未回到地球以前，他還能恬和地迎向Thor的目光，只有他以為失去他的Alpha那個時候，嚇壞了Tony，之後失而復得的喜悅與戰鬥後的腎上腺素，導致過於激動地擁抱了自己的Alpha——那彷彿被Omega天性主導的行為，讓他不曉得該怎麼面對Thor。他不希望Thor為此負責，Thor值得更好的伴侶。

若是Tony醒著，絕對會嘲笑他是杞人憂天。然而他想他無論如何不能半途而廢，無論現在是不是好時機，他無法永遠逃避他的Alpha。這是他第一次被標記——當然了，據他所知，已標記的Alpha和Omega無法離開伴侶太久，而他不曉得發情期只能被誘發的自己，標記會不會消失。若等到其中一件事發生，才是真正的尷尬。

擦乾雙手後揉了揉臉，忍不住又一聲嘆息。Bruce按照內心演練了一百次那樣，步伐平穩的走回去，拿起被他放在一旁的毛巾，側身坐在距離雷神一臂遠的位置，而Thor似乎認為是明目張膽的注視讓他逃走，這回只是轉著手中的馬克杯，間或抬眼輕瞥他，惹得他哭笑不得。他從來無法忍受Thor這副模樣，即使不是強項，依舊考慮說些什麼打破沉默，而Asgardian率先開口道謝。

「謝謝你，Bruce。」

「這沒什麼。」

見雷神的目光落在馬克杯上，Bruce輕輕搖頭。Thor不是真的需要他的幫助。Asgardian沒有地球人那麼脆弱，Valkyrie帶回剩下那一半Asgardian和在Sakaar起義的革命軍，又帶回僅剩一口氣的Heimdall和Loki，原本以為一無所有的Thor找回他的家人、朋友與應該守護的對象，總能處理好一切，成為好國王，而他無論在哪裡，一直都是增加失敗的風險。垂眼揉揉手裡的毛巾，隨即招來Thor的注意，只得彎起唇線。

「別擔心，Rhodey會替你們爭取住處，重新建立家園。還有這裡，Tony真的很好，我們能像在復仇者大厦那樣，把這裡當作自己的家。我們這支隊伍一直互相支持，陷入任何困境都能想辦法一起解決。」

「隊伍？」

「對，隊伍，我屬於兩支隊伍，無論哪邊，都能像Steve說的那樣，我們一起面對——」

看著那晶晶亮亮、充滿期待的眼神，Bruce的心跳不由自主地加快，忍不住慌張，又想抽打自己。即使不像Tony那樣口無遮攔，他猜他現在相去不遠，下一秒就會被其他人揍扁。

「我們是隊友？」

情緒明顯低落，而幾乎無法承受Thor這副模樣，Bruce張了張嘴，移開視線，胡言亂語。

「……如果你願意的話，你、呃，臨時標記還沒有消失，如果你需要，我就在這裡。」

聞言蹙眉，Thor放下馬克杯，湊過來探進Bruce的衣領，指腹輕輕地觸摸Omega的後頸。

「你知道這不是臨時標記。」

任何人都能輕易察覺Thor的怒意，Bruce差點為了輕微的碰撞聲瑟縮或再度逃跑。一時難以辨認是Omega的本能，或自身的求生本能，讓他在脱逃、裝傻和討自己的Alpha歡心之間糾結了一陣子，最後只是沉默頷首。唯一明確的是，在輕柔碰觸之後，他得抑制Omega的本能反應，克制發出任何聲音的衝動，僵硬地拒絕投入Alpha的懷抱，順從地露出後頸。

「……Bruce。」

面對Omega的緘默抗拒，Alpha不禁歎息。在發情期衝動行事，從來都是下下策。Thor下意識想讓Bruce保有舒適的個人空間，而他們又太久沒有接觸，讓他忍不住輕輕地撫摸自己留下的標記。或許是他沒有更進一步侵入，Bruce緩緩地放鬆下來，抬頭困惑地看了他一眼。鬼使神差，一直藏在心底的那句話就這麼出現了——

「還不知道你是Omega之前，我就喜歡你了。」

沉浸於Alpha的接觸，Bruce有些昏昏欲睡。甚至還來不及思考排解近期緊繃狀態的原因，被迫緩慢地運轉腦袋，理解了這句話的意思，隨即抬頭瞪圓眼看著Thor，面紅耳赤退到沙發邊緣。

「那不是——那只是發情期！」

「不是我的發情期。你記得最後一次是我主動的嗎？」

張了張嘴，Bruce的臉變得更紅。他當然記得那回，Alpha的節奏不如前幾次，折磨他似地總是不給發情的Omega想要的，僅僅有時讓他吃點甜頭，而他在Alpha嗓音低沉又充滿情欲沙啞的誘惑下，幾乎無法控制自己內心的欲望，將Alpha有個聰明美麗的伴侶拋到腦後，要求Alpha標記他。他從來沒有膽量回想離開Sakaar之後，Commodore上的經歷，當然不會發現那次（好吧，那之後不是只有一次）多麼不合理。

「我一直以為——但我是——我是因為本能。」

「你是嗎？」

挨近Bruce，Thor甚至能聽出語氣裡的誘哄，卻無法控制。他想他從來沒有遇見用全身力氣抗拒與他發展關係的對象，而眼前這一位又是不敢承認被他標記的Omega，他的家人和朋友若是知道——甚至是Jane，肯定會難以置信地瞪著他。

「……我不知道，我的發情期被誘發之後，通常會變成Hulk，他又一直拒絕跟我說話——跟我待在一起，會讓你感覺比較好嗎？」

臉埋進自己的掌心，傳出的聲音甚至有些模糊，擁有七個博士學位保證智商的Bruce吞回『值得更好的伴侶』之類的勸慰，決定逃避自己情商過低的問題，回到憂慮Thor的初衷。

「我保證。」

聲音極輕。Thor確信，若此時Bruce抬頭看他，一定會為了臉上的笑容後悔自己的提議。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果還偏題。救命。
> 
> 希望閱讀愉快：）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是想速速聊個天，再來這樣那樣一下就結束了，  
> 結果……

連續三天在Thor的懷裡醒來，Tony又朝他露出不懷好意的笑容，Bruce才後知後覺，他原本不是想處理這件事——當然這件事也很重要，能夠安撫Alpha和Omega不穩定的情緒，而他依舊逃避思考他們的關係。畢竟他們認識的時候，Thor就喜歡Jane，他絕對不具備任何吸引力。

雙手環胸，瞪著眼前那杯不斷冒著熱氣的茶，坐在吧台對自己生氣，而每天深夜總能在廚房找到Bruce的Thor，上前揉揉那柔軟的捲髮。Bruce朝自己下意識放鬆的反應無奈又不自覺想要耍脾氣地，瞥了Thor一眼。

「怎麼了？那樣看我。」

自動自發地坐了下來，Thor一臉困惑，而Bruce只能嘆氣，指腹輕輕地敲擊桌面。

「——你想談談嗎？」

張了張嘴，又閉上，Thor終究移開視線。在昏暗的光線下，Bruce的眼神誠摯地讓他無法敷衍和拒絕。他不曉得Bruce是不是真的能接受他的莽撞、自大與從不在錯誤中汲取經驗——至少他在其他對象面前，總是展現自己最好的一面，而他們是同事，第一次見面就吵架和打架，他甚至不曉得Bruce為什麼喜歡他。地球上這支隊伍最初只有六名成員，他知道Bruce與其他人交談的時候，總是眉開眼笑，而他是那個被保持距離的。

他向來曉得自己很討喜，這不是一件困難的事。在漫長的歲月裡，他清楚對他感興趣是什麼模樣，他清楚各種性別發情是什麼模樣，他清楚各取所需是什麼模樣，他清楚懷抱目的要求他標記是什麼模樣，而他在Commodore，才知道渴望又不敢要求標記是什麼模樣。那比起喜歡的對象是Omega更讓他振奮。他一次又一次地撩撥，終歸得償所願，卻不曉得自己能不能接受Bruce像其他人一樣，失望地離開他。

一邊慶幸Thor不是掉頭而去，Bruce一邊想摸摸那顆委屈地垂下來的腦袋。Thor這三天僅僅恢復正常進食和睡眠，仍然算不上健談，而Thor以前會說，在Sakaar會說，在Commodore會說，在Statesman會說，在這次慘敗後就不說。還沒有離開地球之前，他們不是特別親密的關係，屬於Alpha和Omega的標記與太空的經歷，不表示他們已經足夠親暱，讓Thor願意向他坦白。

緩緩地步向杯架，從各式的杯子中挑選出一個水晶古典杯，再拿出酒櫃裡的威士忌，倒了半杯。若Thor願意顧左右而言他，多多少少能緩和復仇者們與Asgardian的憂慮——尤其Valkyrie、Loki和Heimdall。他以為他是醫生或科學家，而不是褓母。拿著酒瓶和酒杯轉身，Bruce朝嚴肅蹙眉的Thor彎起唇線，將酒瓶和酒杯放在那雙交握的掌指前方，才坐回原位，照例請人工智慧幫忙開啟虛擬螢幕，繼續中斷的工作。

不敢置信地瞪著昏黃燈光下的深色酒液，Thor又轉頭望向Bruce的側臉。Midgardian釀造的酒難以讓Asgardian薄醉，而他還沒有喝，彷彿被灌了一大桶家鄉的蜂蜜酒，溫潤順口，全身散發那香甜的氣息，酒酣耳熱。朝威士忌發楞一會，才垂眼拿起酒杯啜飲。他已經過了尋求關注的階段，卻習慣了那些喜愛源於他的外表，他的地位和他的力量。即使是總讓他忍不住任性撒嬌的母親，即使是責罵他的父親，從來不是這樣，不期望他的回報。

仰頭喝光杯中酒液，Alpha伸手輕拉Omega的衣襬。

發出一聲鼻音，Bruce過半晌才想起最初目的，迅速瞥了一眼正抿著杯緣瞧他的Thor，連忙儲存進度和關閉虛擬螢幕，側過身面對Thor。

「呃，抱歉，我總是這樣——」

「不要緊，我喜歡。」

張了張嘴又閉上，Bruce裝模作樣地拿起自己那杯僅剩下一半的涼茶。對於這個，他的問題非常多，而他還沒有準備好該如何回答。Tony每天都勸他考慮這件事，或者他就這麼接受，就是不准像Tony Stark那樣混蛋。他總會藉機轉移話題，表示他不是那種醫生，以及Tony Stark不是混蛋，優點不勝枚舉，直到Tony膩煩地把他趕走。他想他或許不需要解答，只須要他的Alpha厭倦他。

「我只是想聽——呃，聽你說話。」

「真的？」

「真的，什麼都好。」

放下酒杯，Thor伸手抽走Bruce手中的馬克杯，置於吧台上。他想做別的事，不合時宜的事，他的Omega會順從他，又會責備他，還會增加對目前微妙關係的不信任感。他沒聽說過已標記的Alpha和Omega的關係這麼複雜——呃，他顯然見過形形色色的伴侶，多的是比他們更複雜的情況。

困惑又戒備地看著他的Alpha，Omega的本能莫名其妙地讓他想要逃走，而Alpha只是把腦袋擱在他的肩膀上。從來都不習慣親密接觸，Bruce略微僵硬地挺直腰板，盡量讓比他高壯的Thor不會太辛苦。他不曉得委屈的Alpha在其他人眼中會是什麼滑稽的模樣，以及相當困惑那蜂蜜甜味夾雜著花果香氣。他誘惑了Thor之後，才曉得Thor本質上是蜂蜜酒，不同的情緒會有些微的變化，在那之前，他一直以為那若有似無的甜味是錯覺。

「……我一直搞砸。」

遲疑地抬手放在Thor的背上，Bruce意外Thor會老實地告訴他這個。他們都傾向自己解決問題，尤其這是難以傾訴的話題。

「我是戰士的時候，在Asgard無法保護你，我還失去了一隻眼睛，毀了自己的故鄉，又無法保護Hulk，只能把你們送回地球，拿到新武器也依然一無是處。現在是國王，留在這裡，我能在你們的制度下保護我的人民嗎？如果離開地球，如果我又搞砸一次——」

「嘿，事情不會那麼糟的。」

抑制親吻對方的衝動，Bruce低聲勸慰那花果香氣已經消失的Alpha。他想蜂蜜酒無論如何都無法詮釋這種感情。

「誰都不會知道。誰都不會喜歡這樣的我，你就不喜歡，只是因為我標記了你——」

蹭蹭Bruce的肩頸，Thor抬起臉去拿威士忌。

「嘿，我喜歡你——」

見Thor以一種令人擔心扭傷的速度轉過頭來，那對異色眼眸在幽暗之中閃閃發亮，Bruce才意識到自己說了什麼，不禁面紅過耳，加快語速。

「Steve喜歡你，Tony喜歡你，Nat和Clint也喜歡你，還有Valkyrie、Loki和Heimdall——」

「不須要把所有人的名字唸出來。」

聲調毫無抑揚頓挫，Thor噘嘴阻止Bruce繼續列舉他認識的任何名字，而他的Omega只是彎起唇線，轉頭去拿涼茶。

「你瞧，有七個博士學位的Banner確實如你所說，不如Hulk有用，對不對？不能戰鬥，也沒有幫忙解決Vision的問題，還對現況一籌莫展——」

「你知道那不是我的真心話對吧？」

伸手握住Bruce的掌指，Thor緊張地確認他當時沒有傷害Bruce。他從來不擅長談判或說服，以往成功的案例均是認識他至少五百年的朋友、戰友或家人，Hulk和Bruce不買帳確實讓他很懊惱，卻從來沒有那個意思，也從來沒有想過會造成什麼影響。

「我要說的是，我被優秀的隊友們寵壞了，我已經不會自己處理所有的事。無論是守護Asgard、地球，還是整個宇宙，責任從來不在你一個人的肩膀上。無論你是誰，都無法拯救每一個人。你的人民選擇追隨你，而你能選擇誰來幫助你，像Steve說的那樣，我們一起面對，總會想出辦法挽救一切。」

垂眼輕觸Thor的指背，Bruce再三猶豫，終究抬起臉，直視他的Alpha。

「……謝謝你，Bruce。」

眨眨眼，Thor把腦袋擱回Bruce的肩膀上。他受過的教育和經歷不是這麼告訴他的。他是雷神，是王儲，是第一順位繼承人，無論向誰尋求幫助，無論結果好壞，最終都是獨自承受。Loki不能分擔他的，他也不能分擔Loki的，更別說他的戰友和朋友。他總算明白他喜歡待在這裡，是因為這些Midgardian不僅與他一起戰鬥，還與他一起承擔。

捏捏尚未鬆開的掌指，Bruce鬆了一口氣，又不敢嘆息。他還是沒有勇氣處理他們的關係。他在Commodore被標記，後來Hulk讓他在Statesman回來，他和Thor沒有過於親密。那不是很好的時機，Thor要煩惱的事情夠多了，而他只是在力所能及的範圍內幫忙。即使Valkyrie和Loki十分困惑他們的關係，Loki甚至威脅他——Valkyrie告訴他，Loki也威脅Hulk，讓他笑得前俯後仰。當時他想他的標記是一個處於發情期的Omega主動要求，他無論如何都不能也不會傷害Thor，如今顯然不是這樣，他甚至不願意去想標記讓他安心又踏實的原因。

「Bruce，你發情了？」

抬起臉湊近Bruce的頸側，Thor抬手探進衣領輕撫，驚得Omega推開他。

「呃，不是，我的發情期只能被誘發。」

「現在聞起來像那次一樣，只是沒有那麼濃烈，像海風夾雜著一點點花香。」

注視著Bruce，Thor一邊嗅著殘留於指腹上的鹽味和芳香，而對方迴避他的目光。

「這不是發情，我能自己處理。」

深吸一口氣，Bruce抬眼正視Thor，再次陳述，隨即步伐平穩地離開Thor的視線範圍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce再次逃跑。請不要打我的臉 QQ
> 
> 希望閱讀愉快：）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總之也算是在期限內完成祭品 & 達成祭品標準了！

匆匆忙忙地把自己反鎖在臥室內的浴室裡，Bruce請F.R.I.D.A.Y.分析身體狀況。差點要直接沖冷水前，得知不是發情期，而是想要Alpha的正常生理現象——人工智慧更加直白的用字遣詞讓他想找個洞把自己埋起來。他只是稍微放縱，考慮他們的關係，他的身體竟然這麼誠實，簡直無地自容。

他長期以來，都像個能聞見Alpah和Omega的Beta。那場實驗以各方面來說，都是一場災難。當時Betty惋惜那青檸檬芬芳，只剩下能輕易掩蓋又難以察覺的鹽味。實際上，在逃亡期間沒有發情期，帶來很多便利性和閃避危險的優勢，既不會被影響，也無法影響其他人。然而本質還是Omega，他一旦被強制誘發，會變成Hulk，成為一個會移動的費洛蒙，誘發更多的Alpha和Omega。

他可以理解Hulk喜歡混亂又接納自己的Sakaar，以及在Statesman讓他回來的原因，卻不能理解Hulk沒有在Commodore奪取主控權，那件事原本不會發生——他當然不懊悔，也不否認他很喜歡Thor，只是這些發展不在預料之內。原以為是無關性別，甚至沒有想過要坦白，小心翼翼地隱藏眼神和肢體語言的訊息，還是藏不住那竟然開始散發的微弱木質香氣，引來Tony的注意，更別說現在簡直就像是——誘惑。他像個Omega在誘惑他的Alpha。

「……Omega是這樣的嗎？」

「是的，Dr. Banner，您是醫生。」

語氣裡帶著濃濃的不屑，若F.R.I.D.A.Y.有形體，Bruce肯定能看見對方翻白眼與製作者如出一轍。他這幾年幾乎沒有接觸過幾個正常人，他身邊的Beta比多數Alpah兇猛、Alpha平常和藹可親、Omega比Alpha還像Alpha（當然發情期也是），以及自己是個Beta一般的Omega，都要忘記他接觸過的Omega多數都像食蟲植物（這個比喻還在逃亡時期逗樂他）。

然而他是一個被標記的Omega，他不須要誘惑他的Alpha，他能選擇自己處理這種狀況。一般來說，伴侶自行調整狀態，會傷害另一方——呃，不是說他願意——呃，也不是說他不願意——即使他曉得Thor和Jane分手，仍舊不敢去想他為什麼會在發情期被Thor發現，導致他要求Thor標記他，而他們現在是伴侶。Thor願意體諒他，不代表他願意給予、噢，天哪，他過於顧慮Thor，無法抉擇。

「……Thor睡了嗎？」

「Mr. Odinson剛回到臥室。」

「若是方便的話，請他過來一趟。」

伸手摀著臉，Bruce預感這不是一個好決定。然而他曾經抗拒任何脅迫，這不會更艱難。他一直希望Thor值得更好的伴侶，只能寄望於自己在看不見Thor的情況下，能掩飾一切，能勸走Thor。

◎

即使Bruce沒有表現出任何異常，Thor朝那防衛心極重，不願尋求幫助又像是落荒而逃的背影嘆氣。他想起Loki在Statesman直指他的喜好，他自然回護他的Omega，Loki立刻挑釁Hulk，後來還威嚇Bruce。他清楚Loki的擔憂從何而來。然而每一次都是他的問題，從來與對方無關。

F.R.I.D.A.Y.的聲音適時響起，Thor接受指引，將吧台收拾乾淨，剛在床上躺下，就收到F.R.I.D.A.Y.的轉述，起身來到Bruce的門前。抬手敲了敲，門板應聲而開，房內一片黑暗令他莫名地不安。

「Bruce？」

本能循著微弱的花香向前走了兩步，聽見房門輕輕關上的聲響，Thor下意識回頭瞥了一眼，又繼續向前，才看見門縫露出些微亮光，他記得這個位置是浴室——他為了找Bruce進來過幾次，Bruce總能得到Tony的寵遇，房間格局非常寬敞又一應俱全，若糧食充足，甚至不須外出。

「Bruce，你還好嗎？」

「是的，我想和你談談。」

眼前頓時出現一個螢幕，但只有聲音，沒有影像。約莫習慣了這些他從前極少接觸的科技，Thor眨眨眼，鬆了一口氣，在牆邊坐下。至少Bruce的聲音聽起來十分正常，不像忍耐什麼的模樣。

「想談什麼？」

「我只是——只是想，你不是真的需要我，你能自己振作起來。」

困惑與擔憂的嗓音和花香一同傳來，Thor一如既往，不曉得應該如何回應。每個人要離開他之前，都會這麼說，而Bruce是唯一沒有那麼想甩脫他的。他足夠強大，總是遺忘適時依賴對方，而這回，他不清楚自己看起來是什麼模樣，Loki竟會安慰他：若他寢食難安，就跟Omega待在一起，Asgardian沒有那麼脆弱，需要他廢寢忘食的照顧。

面對不想躺在床上養傷，索性把自己縮小以減少消耗的弟弟，他倉皇無措，瞥了雙眼緊閉的Heimdall一眼。他的Omega比他更強大，他的Omega比他更不需要陪伴。他從來不知道要怎麼做，自己與喜歡的人的關係才能像父王母后那樣，而Loki只是嘆氣揮手，Korg就把他踹出了Statesman，而Valkyrie倚靠船身，搖晃手中的酒瓶，笑著留下一句前車可鑒，就把他這個國王關在外面。

「——Thor？抱歉，如果你還在的話，不用勉強告訴我。」

見Thor沉默的時間過長，Bruce忍不住退縮。他一直迴避任何可能傷害Thor的話語與舉動，導致數天以來毫無作為。據他所知，Thor從來都是自己振作起來，他想知道特意倚靠他的理由，也想藉此勸走Thor。然而他的浴室一直以來都是特殊設計，經得起Hulk的小小嬉鬧，還隔絕外部的聲響和費洛蒙，外面則是為了確認他的狀況，恰恰相反——他無法得知Thor的情況，也不確定Thor還待在他的房間，讓他發慌。

「不不，沒事。我天天都在犯錯，所以我已經學會不要消沉太久，只是這次的效果顯然不太好，他們安慰我，卻不讓我踏上Statesman。跟你在一起確實讓我不那麼忐忑，但我想經歷過這些，無論我去哪裡，你都會選擇留在這裡——」

意料之外的畏縮和沮喪讓Thor忍不住微笑，閉上眼想像著Bruce的表情，一邊敘說。他想他的Omega無法揣測他的情緒，反而容易暴露。

「你——你想要我跟你一起？」

「當然，這兩年我很想念你。」

「但你——我們沒有——」

「哦，我一直以為你不喜歡我——唔，你對我——那個、有興趣？」

即使對方看不見，Thor下意識揮舞雙手，做了個自己也不是很明白的手勢。

「呃，不，暫時不想知道，謝謝你，Thor。」

摀住彰顯歸屬的標記，Bruce記得在他最後一次參加的那場派對上，Thor和Tony互相炫耀自己的伴侶，又曉得他不該追究。他們是同事，待在一起的時間不長，他還刻意與Thor保持距離，更不明白Thor怎麼會喜歡他。要求他或Hulk留下來的次數屈指可數，每一次都很高興又珍惜，而這回是Thor。他的Alpha是真的想要他，他的Alpha是真的想要標記他。

這回輪到Bruce沉默的時間過長，Thor不曉得他的Omega究竟想些什麼。花香逐漸濃郁，夾雜著果香和木香，但與發情期的誘惑不太一樣——

「……Thor，能麻煩你進來嗎？我站不太起來。」

揮開眼前的螢幕，Thor連忙起身打開浴室的門，迅速沿著亂扔的長褲和襪子搜尋Bruce的身影。他的Omega雙手交疊在膝蓋上，以一個極度沒有安全感的姿勢蜷縮在巨大浴缸旁邊的角落，而空氣中瀰漫著微弱的甜味。滿腹狐疑地坐在Bruce的正前方，伸手輕撥那捲曲的頭髮，直到Bruce抬起頭，滿臉通紅、雙眼濕潤的模樣讓他不著痕跡向後挪動。他知道他想親吻他的Omega，但他不能任意妄為，不能重蹈覆轍。

掃過那對異色眼眸與上下滑動的喉結，Bruce低下頭，緩緩向前，掌指撫上Thor的大腿。

「Bruce？」

困惑地看著Bruce湊近，Thor的重心下意識向後偏移。他不曉得當時處於發情期，甚至不肯誘惑他的Omega如今想做什麼，隔著Midgardian衣料的觸摸彷彿隱隱發燙，而他幾乎被解開鈕扣露出的大片皮膚吸引，錯失阻止的機會（他當然不想，但有點異常），他的Omega抬手貼上他的胸膛，跨坐在他的大腿上吻他。幾乎是本能驅使他回應，Thor抬手按住Bruce的後頸，同時撫揉他留下的標記，另一手則從襯衫下襬向上摩娑腰背，再往下。

難以招架像是要吞噬他的親吻和碰觸，喉間發出幾聲哼哼，Bruce艱難地拉開距離，嗓音沾染欲望而低啞。

「我們最好到床上去，浴室不是很適合——」

「不要。你可以自己走出去，但選擇誘惑我進來。」

頸側的舔咬顯得埋怨過於黏黏糊糊。Bruce摸索著解開襯衫的鈕扣，十分慶幸Thor看不見他的表情。約莫明白難得拒絕他的Alpha是擔憂他們一旦中斷，他再度逃避退縮——這終歸不是一件非得進行的事，他現在卻心潮澎湃，非常想要。

「噢，我沒——我不是想這樣。我只是想抱抱你或親親你。」

「這真的不是發情期？」

低聲笑著，Thor向下親吻Bruce的鎖骨，而Bruce下意識摀住後頸，徒勞地遮掩香甜的氣味。

「……只是Omega的生理反應。」

即使Bruce僅僅說了一半，Alpha終於從他的懷裡抬起頭，眉歡眼笑。歎息似地在Thor的鼻尖落下親吻，他扔開襯衫，撩起Thor的上衣，指腹慢慢地向上爬。

「你不應該在還不瞭解我的時候標記我。」

「我猜你不應該在還不瞭解我的時候迷戀我——你認真想現在談？」

還來不及回應，他的Alpha就按住他的臀部緊密貼合彼此的下身，明示現在不是一個好時機。Bruce下意識磨蹭兩下，見Thor挑眉，而原本瀰漫花果香氣的蜂蜜甜味夾雜著焦香，只得妥協地噘嘴，抬抬下頷要求Thor抬起雙手。他還是會想，Thor值得更好的伴侶，但不是當務之急。

「唔，如果你不介意的話，我想先知道你在Commodore怎麼會——呃，你知道我的意思。」

「哦，暗戀對象在眼前發情，無論你是什麼性別，我都不能錯過這個。」

「——你那時明明說艙門鎖起來了！」

Bruce吃驚地扯掉Thor的上衣，而那張臉在接受粗暴的對待之後，毫不介意略長的頭髮亂翹，喜笑顏開，在他的唇角落下細碎的吻，掌指緩緩摩挲他的大腿。

「Valkyrie後來也說了，我沒做錯，只是第一次那樣遠遠沒有達到Grandmaster的標準，以及我很高興你也喜歡我。」

意識到他的Alpha正在等待他的允諾，就如同他在Commodore被誘發的發情期，每一次都是他即使渴望，仍舊拼命推托，又無法真正拒絕Alpha的觸碰。不禁想起Tony告訴過他，Thor不是那麼容易被Omega誘惑的Alpha。歎息似地微微偏頭，Bruce主動迎上Thor的吻，向下扯開Thor的褲子。他想他才是容易被Alpha誘惑的Omega。

然而他們得先處理這個，之後再考慮其他的問題。

／彩蛋

趁著Tony睡著的時候，Bruce悄悄踏進病房，例行查看傷患的復原狀態。

「你知道我知道你和Thor聞起來是什麼樣的吧？」

裝睡等了五分鐘，Tony閉著眼睛調侃。

「閉嘴，Tony，現在別。」

站在Tony的視線死角忙著檢查所有的儀器，Bruce還不想坦承他就是一個毫無自制力，非常容易被Alpha誘惑的Omega。他原以為一兩次就足夠了，結果Thor非常誇張地讓他聞起來就像浸泡在蜂蜜酒裡一整晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請不要打我的臉。
> 
> 希望閱讀愉快：）  
> 以及新年快樂 💖

**Author's Note:**

> 最後，依舊，這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
> 雖然這CP很冷，但希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港和泰國正在發生的事情。  
> #StandWithHongKong #WhatsHappeningInThailand


End file.
